Return to Lerna
Now, you have to retrace you steps back to where you fought the Boar. Head right out of town from the area with the gyro vendor, and swim in the water to reach the lower beach. Hop back up onto the cliff and follow the path through the mud. At the end, instead of jumping up, you could go down to a beach, but you can get to the area more safely just ahead. Follow the sign and kill two Cyclopes in you way. The path through the rocks below is just to the left of the right-most rock peak. Out the other side of this tunnel, note the heavy boulder to the left, which you can now lift. (Note: Lift the boat to find some garbage, then ride the catapult to the center island to get some bombs and boar traps, then swim to the upper right beach and jump onto the cliff. Go up, pick up the heavy boulder and throw at the Cyclops just ahead. To get past him, you'll need to use distance attacks, since you can't jump to his level and attack him directly. Go past his vantage point of find a health heart, which will restore all of the damage from the bitting fish, then return to the first beach, jump up twice and retrace your path away Elis). Go back through this area. You have to swim across the pond again, getting bitten a couple of times in the process unless you take the time and resources to kill the fish. From here, just keep heading up until you're out of the eagles' nesting grounds. Keep following the path until you reach a Wood Nymph, kill him, and then enter the woods behind him where the sign says "Short Cut". Cross straight right to find a catapult. (Note: Don't ride the catapult yet, jump up to the cliff above it first and throw the heavy boulder out of the way. Follow the mud path, and go up when the path splits. Follow the path to reach a clearing with a pool of water. Walk through the water to be fully healed. Retrace your steps to where the mud path split and take the downward path. Go left to a beehive, pick it up and throw it away so that the bees will stop bothering you. Continue up the mud path. When you turn left, note the small cave below you. Use a Magic potion to turn into a pig and fit enough to walk through that cave. Drop down, get the thunderbolts and the health heart on the shrine. Drop down the ledges to return to the mud path. You can return to the catapult if you want. If you choose to continue of Wood nymph, grabbing a drachma and swimming along a river, then down from Circle's Island.) Back at the "Short Cut", ride the catapult to the area above the Boar's arena. Head right from here, then follow the sign to Athens, going up the mud path on the right. Enemies *Cyclopes *Fish *Wood Nymphs Items *Garbage *Bombs *Boar traps *Health Heart *Thunderbolts *Drachma Next quest *Journey to Athens Previous quest *Retrieving the Sacred Cow Gallery psxfin 2014-08-16 20-00-01-507.jpg|Bonus Pedestal psxfin 2014-08-16 20-00-05-458.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-00-56-684.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-01-02-173.jpg|Catapult psxfin 2014-08-16 20-01-06-409.jpg|"The fish are really bitting today!" psxfin 2014-08-16 20-03-17-444.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-04-14-413.jpg|With more AP allows you to pick up even larger boulder. psxfin 2014-08-16 20-04-58-455.jpg psxfin 2014-08-16 20-05-02-818.jpg|Healing pool psxfin 2014-08-16 20-05-59-697.jpg|From here, the Journey to Athen begins. Category:Herc's Adventures quest